


Memories

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of tegomass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane





	Memories

Home alone, Massu slips into his neatly arranged slippers in the entrance, hanging his bag up and wandering around restlessly. He scratches his head and chuckles to himself when he realizes he is just blatantly horny. He hasn't extensively spend time with himself for a while now, busy and packed schedules rarely allowing more than a quick jerk off in the shower.

 

He grabs his phone and switches it to mute before placing it back on the table. He looks around and decides for the bed after all.

 

He makes himself comfortable in the pillows after taking a shower, his oversized shirt so thin that his well-toned abs and chest become clearly visible.

 

His hair is still damp from the water, a few drops running down his neck and he sighs, soft plush lips parted as his hands begin to explore. He is calm and relaxed, almost meditative as his palms rub over his chest, eyes closed as they trace over his ribs, his stomach and up, caressing his chest and find a nipple, then another one, then his hand shoves his shirt up to reveal his lower belly and a trail of soft hair that leads to where his baggy pants are. He wants to drag it out, make it last but his need is growing, and then he just goes for it, one determined hand sliding down his chest and lower, between his legs and he cups his arousal, raw and present and needy, silently working himself as it grows in his pants to become bigger, harder under his touch, a tip of moisture straining the front of his pants and he reaches the hand inside finally, warm and large, curling around his erection.

 

He always had a thing for touching himself half dressed, finds it strangely erotic, also remembering how fooling around with Tegoshi during their younger wilder years in Tegomass has lead to Tegoshi finding out he has a thing for messing around with him with he was still wearing some clothes, unbuttoned shirts that were showing clavicles or half open pants with a hand shoved inside.

 

He gasps at the memories, how playful and lewd Tegoshi had been and how many times they had run through the corridors because they were late for recording, fixing their hair on the way, having been busy somewhere in a dark corner, hands all over the other.

 

Tegoshi had told him he had always liked his muscular arms, his strength, and that it turned him on. For Massu, on the other hand, Tegoshi's high pitched voice and his feminine features had always riled him up.

 

His breath gets quicker as he uses his hand to stroke his swollen cock, his right thumb caressing the moist tip and spreading precum across it. He presses his thumb against the slit gently and growls. In his mind, images of Tegoshi sucking him off on his knees appear and he groans softly, wishing he'd feel a pair of warm lips around his dick right now. Tegoshi is good with his mouth and he knows it and there would always be a little smirk after he had proudly finished his task.

 

Massu finally shoves his waistband down, his length standing up hard and heavy, and he quickens the pace, twisting his wrist in the way he likes it, trying to still his movements when he feels his balls tighten.

 

The tip looks angry and red as if it is scolding him for teasing himself, and he bites his full lower lip when remembering the first time Tegoshi had secuded him, using some silly game only high schoolers would play to get them mess around and then whisper in his ear that he wanted him to fuck him.

 

He remembers Tegoshi's tight little ass and how he had looked at him from over his shoulder and encouraged him to go on, being much lewder than him even though he is younger. Tegoshi loves life and fun and sex and has no problem with seeking out what he likes.

 

Massu feels his skin break out with sweat as his climax approaches, his muscular chest heaving as he keeps his eyes closed and keeps on jerking, hard and fast and determinedly now, and everything tenses as he spurts, streaks of cum tickling across his hard lower stomach muscles and he rides it out, taking his time, gasping with his lips parted.

 

He smiles when he opens his eyes again. Maybe he should give Tegoshi a call again one of these days. But first, he's going to need another shower.


End file.
